Together again
by shippo3313
Summary: An Urzai fanfic, that I hope you're going to like. It's about Ursa's return to her love. P.S. It might turn into an AU because I don't care what The Promise and The Search say
1. Her return

It was a beautiful morning in the Fire Nation, there was no cloud on the sky and there was a peaceful silence. The servants were in Ozai's chamber with the breakfast and there to help him prepare for the day. Also his personal advisor, Miki was there. She was a young, smart and devoted woman that proved herself. She was there to tell the Fire Lord any news and his schedule for today.

"Any important news Miki?" Miki didn't hesitate, and checked the schedule and the papers that came from the troops that were in the Earth Kingdom.

"Nothing important from the Earth Kingdom or princess Azula, also you have no meetings today my lord." Ozai laid on his bed ready to have a day off. "But…" he stood up again knowing that he isn't that lucky to have a free day. "… you have a message from The Boiling Rock, saying that they have a traitor in custody, she was caught sneaking in the Fire Nation two days ago." iShe/i that got his attention, it was probably a good idea to go and check who it was.

"I think I'll go to check who is the idiot that dared to come in the Fire Nation as a traitor." Ozai was started to eat while making a sign to the servants to bring his robes. "I want a ship prepared, I'm leaving in two hours."

"Yes, my lord. And I almost forgot, Akira asked if she should come tonight." Akira, even if after Ursa left, Ozai promised himself he won't take other woman than her, he needed to fill the empty place, he needed to forget.

"Tell here to come at ten." She nodded. "You can leave now." She left the room in few moments.

Two hours passed quickly, and the travel to The Boiling Rock passed quickly as well. There the warden was waiting for him. He escorted him to the cell where the prisoner was. "My lord, I can tell you, that you might be surprised when you'll see the prisoner." He made a sign to open the cell.

When he opened the cell, Ozai saw a black haired woman, but when she looked up, he could recognize her, he almost felt on his knees when he saw, it was Ursa, his beloved Ursa. When she saw him, tears appeared on her face, after six long years, she could see him again.

He went to her and embraced her tightly. "Ursa… this time I won't let you go." He took her away from the prison. She stood in his arms with her eyes closed the entire trip.

They didn't get to the palace, thing that wasn't a surprise for her. They arrived to a house that wasn't so far away from the capital and also there was a little town nearby. The house was beautiful, a large bedroom, a large bathroom, a kitchen and living room. "I can't take you to the palace, I need to solve few things first." He kissed her forehead and embraced her again. "I'm so happy you're here with me again."

"I'm happy too." He deeply kissed her, he almost forgot her sweet taste. Ursa broke the kiss. "I think I should probably take a long bath before this." He smiled and kissed her head.

Ozai heated the water while Ursa was taking off the dirty prison clothes. "It's the perfect temperature for you my queen." She entered into the steamy water; it really was the perfect temperature. Ozai went behind the bath tub and started massaging her shoulders.

"You're still a master in this." He just kissed hew shoulder as response. After a while he left her alone and waited for her in the bedroom with some of her favorite whine.

It didn't take too much until she came to the bedroom, she had just one small towel that was covering her. When Ozai saw her he stood up and deeply kissed her. "Do you want some whine before we get to business?"

"I can't say no for sure." He took one glass and gave it to her. She needed to taste just a little to notice it was her favorite. "My favorite, you remembered."

"What can I say, I'm good when it comes to details." They left their glasses and started kissing each other. He took off the towel that was covering Ursa, and started to kiss every single part of her body. Her body was screaming for it, but she wasn't going to beg him to do it, she knew that, exactly what he wanted her to do. "Do you want it?"

"Yes!" She almost screamed it and also he was glad to hear that. "But I'm not going to beg for it." That was the moment when he knew it was the same Ursa, the Ursa that is strong and never begs for what she wants. That moment was the moment when he gave her what she wanted so much, also he wanted to show her that even after six long years he could still please her the way he always did.

Her moans were uncontrollable, she was screaming his name. She realized just then how much she missed him and the way he was making her feel so good.

Even after they finished, they stayed into each others arms for a while. They talked about the past, about what they've done in the past years, but Ozai didn't mention a thing about Zuko's scar and banishment.

It was almost midnight when Ozai decided that it's time to leave. Before he told Ursa some things. "I left you money on the table if you need to buy anything, you have food in the kitchen and clean clothes in the closet." He kissed her on last time that night. "And I'll come to see you tomorrow, after I'll finish with my meetings."

When he arrived in his chambers Akira was waiting for him. "I've been waiting for you my lord. Shall we start?"

"Not tonight. I'm not in the mood." Akira was surprised, he never acted this way. "You can leave now, and you can take a day off tomorrow."

She left the room and went to hers. She was sharing it with Miki. "Can you believe this Miki? He said he wasn't in the mood!"

"People aren't always in the mood. Like me now, I want to read this book and I don't want to hear you talking." Akira started to change her clothes but she was feeling like annoying Miki.

"You know, you should go out more. You are just locking yourself here, with your job as advisor and your books. Live your life Miki!" Miki left her book down and stood up.

"Look here, I'm Fire Lord's personal advisor, I can't take a day off to go out more. And for your information I live my life, just because I'm not like you it doesn't mean I have no life." Akira went to lay on her bed like she didn't care about what Miki just said.

"You know what? I think you're still a virgin." Miki wasn't bothered by what her room mate said, so what if she was? Is it a shame now to be a virgin?

"Yes, I am! That's because I have some principles, not like you." Akira covered herself with the blanket.

"Goodnight!" Miki went to bed either, but something wasn't letting her sleep, she felt like Akira had a secret, and she needed to know what was. But she couldn't do it if she was going to keep acting like this, she had to get much more close to her.


	2. Friend talk

The sun was rising in the Fire Nation, Akira was still sleeping and enjoying her free day. But her sleep was interrupted when Miki entered in the room. She noticed her roommate was waking up. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?"

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Don't worry, it's probably the time to wake up." She noticed something strange, she wasn't usually coming so fast back in their room. "Miki, how it comes you came so early?"

"The Fire Lord, told me that after his meeting from this morning he's going to leave and he won't come back until tomorrow. He told me that I until he comes I'm free." She went to her bed and unpinned her hair. "Akira, look I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, you are a really nice person." Akira just smiled and went to her, and putted her hand on her shoulder.

"I think I should be sorry either. And since you have a free day, why don't we go out and have some fun?" Miki, knew this was an opportunity to find out what Akira was hiding.

"Sure, but right after I'll take a long nap. I wasn't able to oversleep since I got this job." Akira smiled and went to her wardrobe to change.

Three hours passed and Miki and Akira were out in the capitol, drinking tea and talking about unimportant stuff until Akira broke the ice. "So, how was your life before you got this job?"

She drank a little bit of tea and looked down. " Hard, very hard. I was living, not so far from the capital, my brother had to leave for the war, and my father was mad, sick, I don't even know how to call him."

Akira looked at her with big eyes. "What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me… because my mother was there to protect me. He tried to rape me few times, but mom stood there in front of him, and suffered for me. And I'm feeling guilty for what happened. I remember the day I left my home."

_I was in my room and mom and dad had a fight. Dad was yelling really hard at mom. "You know what, she's a big beautiful girl and she's my daughter and I do whatever I want to her. Tonight you won't protect her again." I was scared, I started crying, and then I heard the door closing._

_Mom ran to her bedroom and took a lot of money that were hidden. And then she came to me. "Honey, I want you to leave this house right now! You can't stay here, it's to dangerous. Take this money and go to the capital and find your aunt."_

"_But how about you?"_

"_Don't worry, I can handle him, you just go and make me proud." I was really, really scared and I had no choice but to leave. It took me a while to arrive at my aunt, I had to explain her everything and she was there for me. I started going to the Fire Nation Academy for Girls, and few years later I because Fire Lord's personal advisor._

"But how about you, how was your life before?" Akira smiled, and looked in her cup.

"What can I say, my life was pretty good, my parents loved me and gave me whatever I wanted. I was a loving person that attached emotionally fast, until that jerk who was my boyfriend took my virginity and right after he dumped me. Since that day, I couldn't attach emotionally to someone ever again, the only attachment was physical. But now with Ozai, I'm feeling different, I think I'm falling in love with him. And I don't care how much it takes to have him, I'll do everything, I always get what I want."

That was precious information for Miki, and she was glad she could get it.

Meanwhile not so far away from the capital, Ozai was giving sweet kisses to Ursa. "The night was horrible without you."

"The same for me, but now we're together and we should enjoy the moment." The kisses continued until they somehow reached the bed.


	3. Miki's story

That night, Miki couldn't sleep that night. The fact that she remembered about the most horrible moment of her life made her ask herself questions. What happened to her mother after she left? Where is her brother? Did her father paid for all the things he did?

Also she remembered how she got to her rank as personal advisor.

_It was the summer when I graduated the Fire Nation Academy for girls, it was a hot summer and I was ready to be the first in line to register at the university from the capital. I was so lucky my aunt had her statute in the capital; I could say that she was pretty close to the royal family. _

_The day I went to register, I'm not sure if it was a lucky one or not. But Fire Lord Ozai was there with two guards and my aunt was there. What was she doing? What was she saying to him? All I can say is that I was really nervous, because I saw how his eyes was studying me and it wasn't really comfortable. Anyway, that day I signed for politics, topic that really was in my interest._

_In my first year I was a top student, I ended the year being the best from my class and I could've easily skip one year, thing that actually happened._

_The next year was even easier and I was a top student again, but the luck knocked at my door one day._

_I was home reading my favorite book, when somebody knocked at the door. It was strange because aunt didn't send any of the servants to open the door and went on her own, it was like she knew who was at the door. _

_Aunt came back in the room with a big smile on her face, yup she's up to something. I was just drinking my morning tea when… "Miki, dear, the Fire Lord is here to speak to you." …I almost chocked with the tea. I was never so confused in my life. Why would the Fire Lord come here to speak to me instead of sending somebody here to send me to the palace? I know aunt Ming has to do with this and I'll need some explanations after he leaves. _

_I went with my aunt and as I saw him I bowed with respect as it was normal. I also knew that I should talk only if I'm asked, although I grew up in a messed up family, I had manners. The he said things that were about to change my life. "I've seen your progress at the university, and I have to say that I'm impressed, and as a matter of fact I'm not impressed that easy." I impressed him? Well… this is something. "I'm here with an offer, my personal advisor retired because of some family problems and I really need one." What does this have to do with me? Only if… no Miki, this is not possible, you're just a normal girl who comes from a messed up family who has no chance to get a rank like this. "And I taught you would be perfect for this position." You know what, forget what I said earlier. I'm speechless, I don't know what to say, this can't be real. "You don't have to tell me right now if you accept or not, but I'll be back tomorrow and I'll want an answer. Have a good day." And then he left._

_I just stayed there still speechless. "So, I hope you'll be able to talk tomorrow. Miki, you need this and deserve this more than anyone in this world. After all you lost and all you sacrificed you need something good to happen in your life. And you are just perfect for this position. Let's don't say that the job it's pretty easy, you'll be paid more than enough and you'll live in the Royal Palace." She's right, I can't say no to such an opportunity._

_When he came the next day, I could finally speak and I accepted the offer. I packed some clothes and moved to the palace the next morning escorted by some guards. The first week was pretty hard, I didn't know anyone and everything was new for me. But after a while I made few friends and I became really good at what I was doing. But the thing I didn't like at all was sharing the room with Fire Lord's personal, as much as I don't like using this kind of words I have to, whore, Akira._

Now after all these flashbacks in her head she had to know what happened after she left her mother, and she knew there was only one person in this world who could knew, her aunt. She got out of the palace easy, even if it was the middle of the night. When she got to her aunt' s villa she knocked at the door pretty hard and the answer didn't come late after that. "Oh Agni, Miki, sweetheart, it's the middle of the night. Come in, it's cold outside."

She didn't wait too much to ask her. "Aunt, I know you're the only one who could possibly know this." Ming knew what was coming. "What happened to mom after I left?" Ming almost burst in tears when she remembered what happened to her little sister. "Aunt?"

"Right after you left your brother got back home… and when he arrived he looked trough the window and saw your mother naked on the floor in a pool of blood with a knife mark in her chest. Your father was staying by her side with a mad look on his face, your brother send me a message right after he saw that and the first thing I did was to denounce him. Now your father is in prison. Right after you became Fire Lord's personal advisor, I personally asked him not to tell you about this." Miki started crying, what did this bastard do to her mother? What did her brother had to see?

"Aunt… one more question. Where is mom's grave?" Ming went to hug her niece first.

"It's not too far from here, I'll go with you one day." After this, Miki got back to the palace and when she got to her room she just put her face in the pillow and started crying. This made Akira wake up and she had to know what happened to her roommate.

"Miki, are you ok?" Miki stood up whipping her tears and told Akira everything her aunt told her. She tried to made her feel better but it was useless, all she wanted was to face the bastard and tell him in the face what she thinks about him.


	4. Her last day away from him

Meanwhile somewhere else in the Fire Nation, Ursa and Ozai had no problems like this, they were just resting after a full night. Ozai tried not wake up Ursa when he was getting out of the bed, but his plan didn't work. "Can't you stay a little bit longer? I'm sure no one will panic if you'll be late."

Ozai gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. "I know, but I need to settle some things today." He gave her a gentle kiss on her soft lips and stared in her eyes. "And I want you to wear the most beautiful dress that you find and be ready to get you back home."

Ursa was surprised, most likely shocked. How it comes he solved everything so fast? She just widens her eyes trying not to think about the details, details that might be important or might not. "Ozai… I…"

"No need to say anything my love, there are still some things that I have to tell you although, and I hope you won't hate me after I'll tell you." He gave her a deep kiss full of passion, she put her hands around his neck trying to get him closer to make him stay a little longer.

"You know I can't hate you, no matter what you do." She pushed him even closer. "You are my weakness."

She leaned into another kiss, this time trying to push him back in bed, but he didn't let her. "You really can't wait until tonight, can you?" He just grinned at her playing with her dark hair.

"I already told you, you are my weakness." This time he pushed her in bed, and she was full of satisfaction knowing that she won this battle. "Looks like I win this time."

He started kissing her neck and going down without saying a word, but when he got to her breasts he needed to say it. "We'll see who wins after I'm done with you."

He started to lick, to suck and bite her nipples while playing with the other one between his thumbs. All these made her feel incredible and made her mouth set free some wordless moans. Now he was full of satisfaction because he was conquering his lady once again. He kept the same rhythm with the other nipple and then kissed her down her stomach until he reached her folds.

He started licking her clit and sucking it, which was followed once again by wordless moans. "Please, I can't wait anymore!" He slipped two fingers inside of her, wanting to tease her, making her want him more and more.

"Not yet, you'll have to wait a little longer." As he was sliding his fingers in and out he started licking her clit once again, and it didn't took too much until she reached her climax.

She was now lying on the bed, breathing hard and still waiting for more. Ozai gave her a gentle kiss. "Still wanting more?"

That was an actual question, she wanted it and she wanted to win this game. "You can bet I do."

"You don't like to lose this battle, do you?" He placed himself on top of her and looked deep in her eyes, the eyes that he always loved. "Let's make a deal, the one who comes first loses this battle and we'll settle tonight what the other one wins."

"Agreed." After she said that one word, Ozai knew that losing wasn't an option for him. He entered inside of her fast receiving a loud moan as answer, he started thrusting fast, hard and deep, just the way Ursa loved it. He kept his hard thrusting until Ursa felt she couldn't hold anymore and as she screamed his name she was the one to come first and the one who lost the battle.

Ozai left his lover rest under the soft blanket as he was dressing to get back to the palace. She was almost asleep. Ozai just kissed her forehead, and whispered to her ear. "Take some rest my love, you have enough time until tonight, I'll see you then."

"I love you Ozai, please don't you ever let me go again."

"I love you too. And it's not like I wanted to let you go the first time, but I swear it won't happen ever again. Now get your rest."

He arrived at the palace a little bit later than he was expected, Miki was waiting for him with the schedule for today. As he saw him coming he bowed in front of him. "Your highness."

"The program for today, Miki." She looked through her agenda quickly.

"Today is pretty much of a free day, excepting the war meeting from this evening." He closed his eyes, he needed to rearrange that for another day.

"Can it be rearranged for another day?"

"I'm afraid not my lord, you requested admiral's Shyu's presence and he needs to be back to his fleet tomorrow morning. And he will be available again just in two months." Well those were bad news, he needed a plan, fast.

"Looks like I need to attend that. But I need to ask you for a favor." He looked around, there were many servants, and he didn't want gossip in his palace. "But we can't talk here, let's go in the throne room." She nodded and followed him.

"I want you to bring someone to the palace tonight, someone very important for me."

"Of course sir. But who do I have to bring?"

He sighed thinking how disappointed Ursa will be because he didn't come himself to get her. "I need you to bring princess Ursa to the palace, well from now on Fire Lady Ursa. I'm going to give you a map with the exact location, you'll take one of my ships."

"Yes you highness, when should I leave?"

"Right after the meeting starts. You can leave now." But then he remembered, Akira. He needed to do something about her. "And please, send Akira to me, I have a word with her."

Miki nodded as she left the throne room. When she was out a grin showed up on her face, the bitch was finally leaving.

When Miki got to her room she found Akira preparing for self, she knew Ozai was back and she expected him to call for her today. She smiled when she saw Miki coming in. "Did the Fire Lord come back?"

"Ye he did, and he called for you."

"I'll be in his chambers in no time." She said as she stood up.

"Not his chambers, the throne room." She said trying to hide the satisfaction from her voice.

Akira knew something wasn't right about what she said but she tried to be more optimist. "What can I say, I like it kinkier."

After she left the room she started shaking, she knew there were no good news about this. Ozai called for her to go in the throne room just once since she became his concubine and it was for a punishment. Since that day she learned her lesson, she never disobeyed and never asked questions.

When she got in the throne room she kept her gaze on the floor, slowly getting on her knees and bowing in front of him. "Akira, do you know why you're here?"

Her hands were trembling, she wondered what she did, he hasn't called for her in the past week. "N-no my lord."

"You're here because I don't need your services anymore Akira. Pack your things and leave the palace before the war meeting starts."

Akira froze, her eyes widening. This wasn't true, she loved him, this wasn't fair. She wanted to speak her mind, to tell him everything, but she stayed silent, she knew she would've been punished is dhe said something. "I-I understand sir."


End file.
